


Missing Limbs, Complete Souls

by iwannabebrilliant



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabebrilliant/pseuds/iwannabebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky begs Steve to let him adopt a three-legged dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Limbs, Complete Souls

"Aw, come one, Steve. Please?" Bucky whined. "I just want to look at the dogs. I know we can't get one, but I want to look at them. Please?"

Steve looked at the other man whose lip was pouting. "Buck, whenever we go to the pound, you end up pretty much crying and begging."

Bucky grabbed Steve's hands and pouted even more. "I won't. I promise, we'll leave as soon as you're ready. I won't beg or anything!"

Steve rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to Bucky's lips and pulled the other man out the door. The two men walked down the street, hand in hand, toward the pound. Steve felt Bucky's excitement rise as they neared the door to the pound. By the time they walked through the door, Bucky was bouncing rather than walking.

As soon as they entered the dog room, Bucky was gone. Steve smiled a half grin and sat on a bench to watch his boyfriend run around looking at all the dogs.

After about half an hour, Bucky came over with a dog in his arms, looking almost ashamed. Steve raised an eyebrow, amused. "Buck, what's that?"

"She's a dog. Her name is Maggie. I know you said we couldn't get a dog, but she's only got three legs. And she's so cute and if we don't get her no one will. I know I said I wouldn't beg, but please?"

Steve opened his mouth to say no, but stopped. Bucky looked so happy with Maggie and Steve hated to make him sad. It might be nice to have a dog. He sighed. "Alright. We can get her. But you have to take her for walks, feed her, take care of her."

Bucky's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Really?"

Steve nodded and let Bucky play with her while he completed the paperwork. They stopped by the pet store on the way home and Steve even let Bucky pick out some special toys for Maggie.

"Hey, guys, open up!" Tony pounded on the door to Steve's apartment in the Avenger's tower.

Steve opened the door and Tony pushed in and flopped on the couch. The box he had been carrying sat next to him wrapped in gaudy wrapping paper.

Bucky walked in with Maggie trailing behind. "What's that?"

"Can I get a beer, Steve? I mean, I let you live here for free and you can't even be hospitable when I come visit."

Steve grabbed one from fridge and tossed it to Tony. "What is that box?"

Tony took his time opening the bottle and taking a sip. "It's for Bucky. Or, Maggie. Both I guess." He took the box and handed it to the one-armed man.

Bucky opened it and pulled out a mechanical dog leg that looked just like his own. He frowned slightly. "What is it?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's a leg for your dog. It's based on your arm. I thought she might like it."

Bucky grinned. "How does it work? Will you help me put it on her? Do you think she'll be able to bet used to it?"

Tony sat up. "I'm not even going to try and explain it to you. But I'll help you with it. And how am I supposed to know she'll be able to use it? I just thought it was worth a try."

Steve smacked Tony. "I'm sure she'll love it, Buck."

"Yeah, she will. Thanks, Tony."

Together they set up the prosthetic for the little dog. When it was securely on, Bucky took a few steps across the room and called Maggie to him. She took a few minutes standing up before taking some shaky steps. Finally she figured out how the new leg worked and ran across the room into Bucky's arms. Their metal limbs clicked together when Maggie stood up with her paws on Bucky's shoulders to lick his face.


End file.
